


Ano na?

by sixfootsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends, College, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixfootsoo/pseuds/sixfootsoo
Summary: Hindi niya na talaga alam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ang una kong Filipino na fanfic! Huwag kayong masyadong mag-expect, ha? Hindi rin ako sure minsan sa mga tinatype ko kaya, pagpasensyahan niyo na in advance. Sana may maka-enjoy kahit papaano! ♡

Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit.

Kung bakit hindi niya mapigilang hindi umiwas sa mga malalagkit niyang tingin. Okay pa rin ba siya? Bakit ganito nalang ang nararamdaman niya? Si Jongin lang ba ang natatanging lalaki sa mundo at hindi siya mapakali kapag lumalapit ito sa kanya? Talaga bang may saltik na siya?

‘Di niya na rin talaga alam..

Inaabot sa kanya ang munting puti na sobre, tinignan siya ng malalim ng lalaki, “Ano? Buksan mo na!” Utos nito. Umiling si Kyungsoo ng bahagya, binubuksan ang sobre ng dahan-dahan at kinuha ang papel galing dito.

_You are invited to_  
_Jongin Kim's 21st Birthday!_  
_January 14, 2014_

Napangiti si Kyungsoo, halatang sulat kamay ni Jongin ang mga letra sa invitation na ibinigay sa kanya. 

“Ang tagal pa, October palang ngayon.” Ngisi niya, tumingin siyang muli sa lalaking noon ay mas maliit pa kaysa sa kanya. Hindi niya mapigilan ang nararamdaman niyang kilig sa dibdib niya, para bang hindi na naman siya mapapakali nito.

“Eh ano naman ngayon? Gusto ko ikaw ang mauunang makakuha ng invitation ko.” Ngumiti ng labis si Jongin, at labis naman ang kinasaya ni Kyungsoo sa mga nabanggit nito.

“Talaga ba? Naunahan ko pa si Sehun?” Asar ng mas nakatatanda, tumango naman si Jongin. “Sus! Bakit ko naman uunahin yung tukmol na yon? Nakalimutan nga akong imbitahin nung birthday niya eh! Gusto niya pang kusa akong pumunta dun ng walang paalam.” Tampo nito, at tumawa nalang si Kyungsoo sa inaasal nito.

“Sige, thanks nalang. Pero para namang sira ‘to, alam ko naman birthday mo bakit kailangan mo pang magbigay ng invitation?”

“Wala lang! Bakit ba?”

“Ba’t galet? Nagtatanong lang naman eh!”

“Gusto ko lang! Yun na yun!”

Natawa nalang si Kyungsoo, “Bakit ang init ng ulo mo ngayon, ha? Ano na naman ba kasi yon?”

‘Di umimik si Jongin, umiwas rin ito ng tingin sa kanya. Nawala ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo, tila nadala sa emosyon ng kanyang kaibigan. “Hoy, Jo. Ano na?”

Wala paring imik.

“Jo, huy!”

“Pst!”

“Tangina neto o.. Hoy!”

“Binasted ako, Soo.”

At natigil si Kyungsoo sa paghinga, “Ha?”

“Binasted ako ni Sehun, Soo.”

Hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo ang susunod niyang sasabihin, alam niyang napaka-sensitive na topic si Sehun pagdating sa kanilang dalawa. Lalo na't matagal nang may gusto si Jongin dito. 

Napakagat sa labi si Kyungsoo, “K-Kailan pa..?” Mahina niyang tanong.

“Last week.. Naka-ilang try naman na ako, Soo. Alam mo naman yun diba? Pero grabe, di ko na talaga kinaya nung araw na ‘yon, nilabas ko lahat ng sama ng loob ko pati lahat ng mga gusto kong sabihin sa kanya, pero.. pero.. putangina! Mahal niya pa rin yung mokong na Arki!” 

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang hawak-hawak niya na sobre at lumapit sa kaibigan niya, “Jo, ibig sabihin lang non, hindi talaga pwede.” Di pa rin tumitingin sa kanya si Jongin, at ito'y agad niyang ikinalungkot.

“Hindi mo kasi naiintindihan eh. Hindi mo pa kasi nararanasan na hindi mahalin pabalik, lahat kasi ng tao mahal ka, eh ako? Paano na ako? Ang dami ko nang ginawa, wala pa rin! Nag-aral naman ako ng mabuti para sa kanya, kasi alam kong gusto niya yung may mararating sa buhay. Paano na? Wala nang nagmamahal sa akin pabalik! Ako nalang lagi nagbibigay, unti-unti na akong nauubos, Soo.”

Gustong sumigaw ni Kyungsoo sa mga oras na iyon. 

_Naranasan ko na. Dalawang taon ko nang nararamdaman na hindi mahalin pabalik. Sobrang tanga mo. Nabulag ka na, hanggang ngayon hindi mo pa rin ako nakikita. Hanggang ngayon hindi mo pa rin ako minamahal pabalik._

Napa-buntong hininga siya, nawawalan ng lakas ng loob para magsalita pa.

“’Wag mong sabihin yan.. Jo, maraming nagmamahal sa'yo. Hindi lang naman si Sehun ang lalaki sa mundo, marami pa namang iba diyan,”

_Ako. Nandito ako._

“Isang taon mo na siyang gusto, pero hindi niya pa rin makalimutan si Junmyeon. Sinasaktan mo nalang sarili mo at this point.” Ika niya, bumibigat lalo ang pakiramdam niya.

Tumingin na si Jongin sa kanya, “Willing naman ako masaktan eh. Mahal ko yun. Sobra.”

_Aray._

Si Kyungsoo naman ang umiwas ng tingin, gusto niya nalang magpalamon sa lupa. Hindi niya na rin alam kung bakit pa siya nagsasabi ng kung anu-ano kay Jongin, alam naman niyang masasaktan lang din siya sa huli. Napasandal na lamang siya sa upuan niya at tumingin sa pader kaharap niya. 

“Bago mo ba siya minahal, minahal mo muna ba sarili mo?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo, medyo matamlay ang kanyang tono.

“Ha?”

“Bago ka magmahal ng ibang tao, mahalin mo rin sarili mo. Alamin mo kung anong nararapat sa'yo. At ng masaktan dahil sa isang pag-ibig na hindi ibinalik, ikaw at ikaw mismo ang magsasabi sa sarili mo na hindi mo kailangan ng validation para mahalin. Kasi kahit anong gawin mo, may magmamahal pa rin sayo. Sana malaman mo yun.”

Nararamdaman niya pa rin na nakatingin si Jongin sa kanya, at kumakabog na ang dibdib niya.

_Hindi ito ang oras para umamin, Kyungsoo._

Inilagay na lamang niya ang sobre sa kanyang bag na nasa kandungan niya. 

“Basta, kung ano man ang mangyari sa inyong dalawa ni Sehun, alam mo naman na suportado pa rin ako sayo. Pwera nalang kung may mali ka na.” Ngumiti ng kaunti si Kyungsoo, sabay sarado ng backpack niya. Inayos niya rin ang salamin niya para makakita ng maayos, hindi niya pa rin kayang tumingin kay Jongin.

_Natatakot siya._

Natatakot siya sa kung anong reaksyon nito sa mga pinagsasasabi niya. Natatakot siya na baka maglabas na rin siya ng sama ng loob dito.

Naghintay siya ng ilang minuto bago humikab at tumingin sa kanyang orasan. “Ah, ano. May group study pa kami nila Minseok mamayang 4, una na ‘ko.” 

“Sige.” Mahinang sagot ni Jongin, ngumiti ulit si Kyungsoo at tumayo, “Kitakits nalang mamaya?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Tumango sa kanya si Jongin.

Hinihintay ng binata na tumingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo.  
May nagawa ba siya? Bakit parang nag-iba ang mood ni Kyungsoo?

“Soo.” Tawag niya bago ito umalis ng kwarto.  
Napapikit ng saglit si Kyungsoo bago ito umikot para humarap sa kaibigan, “O?”

“Salamat.”

Sapat na yun para kumabog ulit ng matindi ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Ngumiti ito, “Ikaw pa ba? Sige na, baka hinihintay na rin ako nila Dae sa lobby. Ingat ka mamaya sa lakad mo, wag masyadong uminom ha, walang susundo sayo.”

Ngumiti pabalik si Jongin, “Opo. Ingat ka rin pauwi, madami pa namang mahilig sa mga bansot ngayon.” Tumawa si Jongin ng malakas sa sarili niyang sinabi.

Mabilis na binato ni Kyungsoo ang throw pillow sa binata, eksaktong sumapul sa mukha niya. “Tangina mo! Makaapak ka sana sa jebs!”

“Panong apak?”

“Ulul!” At lumakad paalis si Kyungsoo ng may baong ngiti sa mga labi.

“Labyu, Soo!” Habol ni Jongin, pero ito'y hindi na narinig ng kanyang kaibigan nang sinara na ang pintuan ng condo ni Jongin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #WalwalGaming

Napapikit siya, ang mahinang pag-uusap ng kanyang barkada ang munting ingay na naririnig niya.

_Ang bigat._

Napayuko nalang siya, habang si Chanyeol ay umakbay naman sa kanya, "Pre, 'di ka na makakauwi niyan sa dorm niyo ni Kyungsoo. Sa 'min ka muna ni Yixing magpalipas ng gabi."

Umiling siya, "Ayoko.. mag-isa.. mag-isa lang si Soo dun..." Ang sabi niya, halatang naparami ang nainom na alak, paniguradong malilitikan na naman siya 'pag naamoy siya ni Kyungsoo. Sininok siya ng ilang beses bago siya pinainom ng tubig nang mahimasmasan.

"Uy Jo, 'kala ko ba wala ka nang pake kay Kyungsoo? Diba may Sehun ka na?" Asar ni Baekhyun bago sumubo ng sisig na kanilang pulutan.

Biglaang minulat ang kaniyang mga mata at tinignan ng masama ang maliit na lalaki na nakaupo sa harapan niya. "Tigilan mo nga ako, kailan ko sinabi na wala akong pake dun? Eh.. eh konti nalang magpakamatay ako para dun sa bansot na yun!" Napalakas ang tono niya sa huli, at ang mga kaibigan niya'y natawa na lamang.

"Teka lang ha. Sino ba talaga mahal mo sa dalawa? Ampotek, tagal-tagal mo nang nagpapakasasa sa alak para kay Sehun, tas ngayon, kay Kyungsoo naman?" Sabi ni Baekhyun habang ngumunguya.

"Gago ka, Jo. 'Wag mo sabihing rebound mo lang si Koy." Seryosong sabi ni Chanyeol, na ikina-inis ni Jongin at umaklas sa kanyang pag-akbay sa kanyang balikat. Tumingin si Jongin kay Chanyeol, "Hoy! Hindi ko magagawa yun sa best friend ko! Kahit laging may toyo yun.. hindi ko magagawang saktan siya.. Tangina non eh.. Manhid lang."

Sa puntong iyon, nalito na sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol, parehong may maraming tanong sa kanilang isip. "Kailangan niya na magka-jowa para matahimik na buhay namin.." Mahina niyang sabi, at muling napayuko, nanghihina na dahil sa alak sa sistema niya, "Pahatid na kaya natin sa kanila?" Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, tumango ang mas nakatatanda, "Oo, pa-book nalang ako ng Grab. Bayaran niya nalang ako bukas." Hikab niya at sabay kuha ng kanyang telepono at nagpindot-pindot sa screen nito.

"Baek, tingin mo ba alam niya?" Bulong ni Chanyeol, hawak-hawak na ang balikat ni Jongin para hindi ito humandusay sa kinauupuan. Tumingin si Baekhyun ng bahagya, "Sino?"

"Si Jongin. Alam ba niya mahal siya ni Koy?" Tinuloy ang pagbulong, alam naman niyang nakatulog na ang binata sa tabi niya, napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun, "Ewan ko diyan. Sila Minseok naman kasi nagsabi kay Soo na wag magsabi ng totoo." 

"Teka, bakit nga pala 'di ka kasama sa kanila kanina?" Tanong ng higante.

"Anong gagawin ko dun? 'Di ko naman sila kaklase sa subject na aaralin nila." 

Ibinaba ni Baekhyun ang kanyang telepono sa mesa, at tinignan si Chanyeol, "Atsaka, ayaw mo ba na nandito jowa mo?" Ngisi niya dito na bigla namang ikinagulat ng lalaki.

"H-hoy! Gago walang ganyanan." Tuluyang kinabahan si Chanyeol.

Tumawa si Baekhyun at muling nakatitig sa screen, naghihintay kung may available na driver. Natagalan ito bago niya binalik ang atensyon kay Chanyeol.

"Bakit ayaw mo kasi akong ligawan ulit?" Asar ng mas nakatatanda.

"Bahala ka diyan. 3 years ago na yun, kabahan ka nga sa sinasabi mo."

_Ay, namumula siya o._

"Ayaw mo naman kapag ako yung nanliligaw?" Inasar ng tuluyan, malaki ang ngiti ni Baekhyun.

"Wag na kasi. Masyado akong na-trauma sayo." Inangat ni Chanyeol ang katawan ni Jongin ng bahagya para ito'y sumandal sa kanya.

"Nanliligaw si Xing, noh?" Biglang sabat ni Baekhyun.

"Hindi ah. May ibang gusto yun."

"Okay." Simpleng sagot nito at kinuhang muli ang kanyang telepono para makita kung nasaan na ang maghahatid kay Jongin pauwi. "Sabay nalang kaya ako kay Jongin? Mag-jeep nalang ako pagka-drop off sa kanya." Suggestion ni Baekhyun.

"Akala ko ba..?"

"Eh wala naman ako mapapala sayo. Di mo naman ako liligawan ulit." 

"Baek naman-"

"Joke lang! Ano ba yan, parang 'di mabiro. 3 years ago na pala bakit nagagalit ka pa?"

"Eh-"

"Nakakuha na ako ng driver, gisingin mo na yan."

《》

** "Ano?!" **

_"Sorry na, Soo. Hindi naman namin alam na ganun kadami iinumin niya. Alam mo naman malayo kami sa condo niyo eh. Sorry naaaa."_

"Baekhyun, alam niyo namang tanga sa daan yan, paano kung saan-saan nalang siya dalhin ng driver!" 

_"Ano ba yan! Ilang beses naman na 'yang nag-Grab mag-isa eh!"_

"Lasing siya."

_"Kaya niya na yan! Big boy na ang Jojo natin!"_

"You're not helping!"

_"'Luh. Mama Soo, sorry na, bawi kami ni Yeol next time!"_

"Bwisit. Baekhyun kapag ikaw nabuntis niyan."

_"Gaga! Sana matagal na akong buntis!"_

"Ewan. Ingat kayo. Ibigay mo yung number ng driver, ha!"

_"Opo!" _

In-end ni Kyungsoo ang tawag at hinintay ang text ni Baekhyun kung nasaan na ang driver ni Jongin at ang number nito.

Nang makuha ito, tinawagan niya ang driver para makasigurado.

《》

"Salamat po, kuya. Ingat po." Tumango siya sa driver at sinarado ang pintuan ng kotse, akbay-akbay si Jongin sa kanyang balikat. 

"Ano ba yan, sana nag-stay ka nalang kela Chanyeol." Sabi nito sa kaibigan.

"Ayaw.." Mahina na sagot ni Jongin na nakababa ang ulo at halatang antok na antok na.

"Ang kulit mo talaga kahit kailan."

"Ikaw kaya makulit!" Biglang tinulak ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, mabuti nalang at hindi ito masyadong malakas, pero kumawala naman si Jongin sa kanya at naglakad mag-isa papasok ng building.

"Brat amputa."

Nang makalabas sila ng elevator, dali-daling naglakad si Jongin papunta sa unit nila, si Kyungsoo naman kinukuha na ang susi sa kanyang bulsa, nakita niyang muntikan nang madapa ang kaibigan pero buti nalang ata nakasandal ito agad sa pader ng hallway, inaangat ang isang kamay para sabihing okay lang siya.

Umiling si Kyungsoo at ngumiti. 

_Cute pa rin kahit tanga._

Binilisan niya ang kanyang paglalakad hanggang umabot siya sa pintuan ng kanilang unit, binuksan ito at hinayaan na makapasok muna si Jongin bago siya.

Hinanda na ni Kyungsoo ang mga iinumin ni Jongin na pampawala ng hangover mamayang tanghali. Alas-quatro na at alam niyang late na naman gigising ang binata. Mabuti nalang talaga at walang pasok bukas.

Nag-lock muna siya ng pintuan at muling tinignan kung nakarating ba si Jongin sa kanyang kwarto. Naglakad siya papunta doon at bukas ang pinto, siya ay sumilip at nakita niyang naka-handusay ang lalaki sa lapag, nakanganga na. Napakamot ng ulo si Kyungsoo at lumapit sa kanya.

Hinaplos niya ang noo nito at pawis na pawis si Jongin.

"Hay nako." Bulong niya sa sarili at sinimulang hubaran ang lalaki.

Hindi na ito bago kay Kyungsoo, ilang beses niya nang nagagawa ito sa tuwing nagwa-walwal ang kaniyang mabuting kaibigan.

"Tayo." Sabi niya dito at inalalayan para paupuin si Jongin sa kanyang kama, "Taas braso." At siya naman ay sinunod habang nakayuko pa rin.

Itinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang t-shirt nito at dali-daling kumuha ng sando para pampalit at tuwalya naman para tanggalin ang pawis sa katawan.

Parang bata parin.

Umiling siya ng bahagya bago isinuot ang sando sa katawan ni Jongin. Sanay na siya nang ganito. Yung nandiyan siya pag kinakailangan ni Jongin. Mas okay na yun kesa sa malagay siya sa sitwasyon na hindi kaaya-aya para sa relasyon nila bilang magkaibigan.

Kusang tinanggal ni Jongin ang kanyang pantalon at natira nalang ang kanyang boxers. Dinampot naman ni Kyungsoo ang pantalon at hinagis ito sa lalagyanan ng marumi pero hindi pa rin niya iniwas ang kanyang tingin sa binata.

"Inumin mo muna yung tubig." Sabi niya, mas malumanay and kanyang tono at inabot ang baso kay Jongin at kaagad siyang sinunod at binalik ang baso. Di mapigilan ni Kyungsoo matawa dahil halatang antok na antok na si Jongin.

"O sige na. Higa na." Inalalayan ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki at mabilisan itong tumakbo palabad ng kwarto para kumuha ulit ng tubig na maiinom para sa pag gising bukas ni Jongin. Kailangan pa nito uminom ng gamot.

Nang makabalik, inilagay niya ang baso sa nightstand at binuksan ang lampara para magkaroon ng kaunting ilaw sa madilim na kwarto. Napatitig ng kaunti si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. 

Ang gwapo talaga niya. Hindi maipagkakait na talagang may favorites si Lord.

_O sige na, tama na. Tulog na. Maglalaba ka pa bukas, Kyungsoo._

Lumabas na si Kyungsoo ng kwarto ni Jongin, sinara ang pinto at tuluyang pumunta sa sarili niyang kwarto nang makapag-pahinga at magmuni-muni ng panandalian.

Ngayong gabi, si Jongin ang tumatakbo sa isip niya.

《》

"Jojo, alas singko na. Gising na!"

Napatayo bigla si Jongin, at sumaktong napuruhan siya ng sakit ng ulo.

"Tangina.." 

Napahawak siya sa noo niya at tinignan ng masama ang pintuan niya.

"Ang lakas naman kumatok nun.." Sabi niya sa sarili.

Napatingin siya sa kaliwa niya at nakita niya ang gamot at baso ng tubig na nakalapag sa maliit na mesa. Kaagad niyang ininom ang mga iyon at dahan-dahang naglakad palabas ng banyo at nakita ang ilan sa mga kaibigan niya sa maliit nilang sala.

"Amputa." Sabi niya, at napapikit.

"JOJO!" Sigaw ni Chanyeol.

Mas lalong sumasakit ulo ni Jongin.

"Tangina niyo bakit kayo nandito?" Kaagad na naurat si Jongin ay umupo sa libreng silya sa may bandang hapagkainan nila ni Kyungsoo.

Narito si Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yixing at Jongdae.

Inilagay niya ang mga kamay niya sa mukha niya, sobrang pagod niya pa. Lumingon siya sa orasan sa taas ng kanilang TV at nakitang alas gis ng umaga palang.

_Walang hiya talaga si Chanyeol. Akala naman niya ang late na._

"Hoy pre, di mo na naman tinulungan si Kyungsoo maglaba!" Sabi ni Jongdae.

Oo nga. Si Kyungsoo nga pala.

"Asan siya?" Tanong ni Jongin, at nakita niyang lumakad si Baekhyun papunta sa kanya na hawak-hawak ang karton ng _Hello Panda_ at malakas na ngumunguya.

"Andun sa rooftop kasama ni _Sehun._"

Kaagad na napatayo si Jongin na mabilisan niyang pinagsisihan nang nahilo siya bigla.

Tumawa ang apat na lalaki sa kanya, "Joke lang. Gulat ka noh?" Tawa ni Baekhyun.

"Naniwala ka naman. Alam mo namang di close yung dalawang yun." Sabi ni Jongdae.

"Oo nga, Jo. Tsaka, nagg-grocery si Kyungsoo kasama ni Kuya Seok." Sabi ni Yixing.

"Tangina niyo talagang lahat. Panira kayo ng umaga." Inis niyang sabi at naglakad papunta sa ref para uminom ng malamig na tubig nang mahimasmasan siya at mawala ang natitirang kaba sa dibdib niya.

"Nako, ginalit niyo na naman ang bunso natin. Kupal talaga kayo!" Sabay tawa ni Chanyeol, at bumalik si Jongin sa dati niyang inuupuan at nakita niyang pinaghahain siya ng pagkain ni Baekhyun.

"O. Wag kang tumanga diyan, 'di ako nagluto niyan. Si Kyungsoo nag-utos sakin na pakainin ka." Ngisi ni Baekhyun habang ang ibang mga lalaki ay naglalaro sa kanilang mga cellphone.

Ngumiti ng kaunti si Jongin at hinintay na matapos si Baekhyun sa paghanda ng iniluto ni Kyungsoo para sa kanya. 

Tocilog. 

Paborito ni Jongin.

"Hoy." Mahinang tawag ni Baekhyun sa kanya matapos niyang maibigay ang kutsara't tinidor para makakain na si Jongin. 

"Hm?"

"Naalala mo ba nangyari kagabi?" Tanong ni Baekhyun.

Nagsimula nang kumain si Jongin at puno ang kaniyang bibig. Umiling siya, hindi ganun karami ang naaalala niya kagabi. Alam niya lang uminom siya at binihisan siya ni Kyungsoo nung nakauwi na siya.

"May nagawa ba ako?" Sabi ni Jongin nang nakalunok na siya.

"Wala naman. May nasabi ka lang tapos nalito kami ni Yeol."

"O? Ano naman yon?"

"Sabi mo kagabi manhid si Kyungsoo. Bakit, may dapat ba siyang mafeel para sayo?" Biglaang sabi ni Baekhyun, at buti nalang walang laman ang bibig niya kundi mabubulunan siya.

"Ano?!" Mahina niya paring tanong, medyo nagulat sa sobrang pagka-diretso sa kanya ng kaibigan.

"Wala. Wag nalang." Sabi ni Baekhyun na may konting pagkadismaya sa kanyang boses.

"Jo, advice lang. 'Wag kang gumawa ng ikakasama ng loob ni Soo."

"Ha??"

"Basta. Kung ano man yung meron kayo ni Sehun, 'wag mo nang i-involve si Kyungsoo dun."

"Baek, ano bang sinasabi mo??"

"Masyadong komplikado si Kyungsoo ngayon."

"Teka, ano naman kinalaman ko sa pagkakomplikado niya? Matagal naman na niyang alam yung samin ni Sehun."

"Hay nako." Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun at umiling.

_"Ikaw 'tong manhid eh."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JONGIN ANO BA???


End file.
